Syaoran in Sakua's Shoes
by sakurahime92
Summary: Sakura catches a cold and Syaoran moves in to make sure she gets better.
1. Chapter 1

**One day in Sakura's Shoes**

The area of Tomoeda was in a buzz of excitement when they heard of the new amusement park that was being built.

"This is wonderful. I want to go and videotape Sakura in many different outfits and rides. That will be so much fun and if we can get Syoaran to also dress up will be terrific also." Tomoyo says with her eyes sparkling. Sakura who just came in just sighed and sat down and started coughing.

"Oy, are you okay?" Syaoran asked with a concerned look on his face. Sakura just turned her face towards him and smiled. A big blush spread through his face and he looked down as he usually does. Tomoyo just smiles as she sees this hiding her camera under her desk.

As if right on cue, Eriol comes over and says that going to the amusement park would be a great idea. Seeing how happy Sakura was when Eriol said he was going made him go as well.

"We need to figure out where we are going to-" Sakura had to pause for a coughing fit and was told to go home by Mizuki-sensei. When Sakura started to argue, the cardcaptor group all told her that it was fine and she should just go home and sleep.

"Sakura-chan, you need to get better so that we can play together. It won't be fun at the park without you, right Li?" Tomoyo asked and Syaoran just looked up and nodded. Toya who was in college unable to escort her home, had asked Mizuki-sensei to let one of Sakura's friends take her home.

"Li-kun, will you take Kinomoto-san home and make sure she is okay? I would ask Hiragazawa-kun but he and Daidouji-san are working on the project that you and Kinomoto-san had already finished." Kaho had asked so that they would get closer.

Syaoran just nodded and grumbled under his breath. Since Sakura could barely walk, he had to basically carry her on his back half way through and wasn't very thrilled since he liked her and was beat red the entire time. When they reached the Kinomoto residence, Sakura muttered under her breath 'arigatou Syaoran-kun'.

Syaoran got Sakura into her bed and told Kero to look after her and he would be back later with the others later, and Kero agreed.

The rest of the day, Syaoran could not concentrate on any of the work that was given to him. Tomoyo and Eriol both hid their enjoyment from a very worried Syaoran and when the last bell rung he was racing back to the Kinomoto residence, everyone else were sprinting just to keep sight of him.

Once they were all inside, Kero said that Sakura was in no condition to do anything for about a week and a half. And since none of her family will be home for two weeks all the chores will have to be done by someone else.

"So all we have to do is find someone who is able to do Sakura-san's chores until she gets back and all is good? That shouldn't be too hard, after all we all know of one person who lives by himself already so he can do it, right Li-kun" Eriol asked.

"That's a great idea, Eriol-kun. Li will help out while Sakura is getting better, after all, he doesn't have anything holding him back. Not to mention we can all tell that he'll take good care of Sakura-chan." Tomoyo says excitedly.

"NO WAY! I AM SO MUCH BETTER THAN THE BRAT! SAKURA IS MY MISTRESS!" Kero screeched .

"When did I even agree to this in the first place. I need to train and do my own chores at my apartment." Syaoran says at everyone so quiet and forcefully that they were frightened. From upstairs they all here Sakura coughing and remember to be quieter.

"Well, Kero can't exactly do much and the rest of us have school. I would but I'm the teacher so I can't take care of Sakura even if I wanted to. The only ones who can are you and Eriol, but Eriol would be too suspicious to suddenly catch a cold when he doesn't miss a single day of school. But you Li-kun it wouldn't be too suspicious of you too miss a day of school since you are right behind her and your body is more unfamiliar to the cold than most here. You're clearly the only choice, don't worry I will have your back at school so that you don't get in trouble." Kaho Mizuki says to convince him.

"Don't worry, Kaho. I'll take care of Sakura-san for Li-kun. After all Kerberous will help me and I did come from England. So it will be easy for me to take care of Sakura-san; Li-kun don't worry about a thing. I have it all under control." Then Eriol smiled when Syaoran said that he didn't mind doing it, that it would just interrupt some things.

The group all started to laugh when Syaoran started to make her something to eat when she woke up. Around 7:30 everyone left to go home and left Syaoran with Kero to take care of Sakura.

Syaoran was only cooking food for Sakura when he heard his own stomach grumbling and decided to make himself something also. He ended up making himself a sandwich and made some cookies for Kero since he was really mad.

"Well Brat, I have to admit you make delicious cookies. Now you will be staying in Sakura's older brother's room for the duration of your stay. Just swing by your place to find some clothes and whatever else you need. Since your work begins right when you wake up in the morning." Kero says with a mischievous grin on his face.

Syaoran just groans to be so close to Sakura, having to take care of her with the 'stuffed animal'. This is going to be a long two weeks. He ran to his house and grabbed what he needed from his room and then brought his sword since he had a feeling he would be needing it. Then went back to his temporary home; as he got into Toya's bed, he could hear Sakura coughing and moaning cause of the pain she was in.

Definitely going to be a long two weeks Syaoran thought as he heard his love in extreme pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO: CLEANING MESS**

It was Syaoran's first day at doing most chores and he had a whole lot of work to do. First thing he had to do was make them all breakfast so he looked at what he could make Sakura first. They didn't have much to work with but he could make some oatmeal for her so she wouldn't be completely starving. So he went to grab a pot and started filling it with different things. He made some powdered seasoning with brown sugar and put it in with all the grains and water, put it on the stove and mixed it until it became nice and creamy. He tasted it to make sure that it didn't taste awful and put it into a bowl which was kept into the fridge until the stuffed animal told him Sakura had woken up.

Now was the question of what he was going to eat. He decided on something simple so he pulled out some eggs and made himself some cheesy eggs with some chopped vegetables. While he was eating the eggs, he heard someone scream so he figured that Sakura finally woken up. He headed towards her room with the oatmeal and some milk when he was almost hit with the door. Sakura was in her uniform and yelling at Kero for making her late.

"Sakura, don't yell at the stuffed animal. The entire group thought it would be best for you to stay home for a few days while getting better. Now get into bed and eat this oatmeal that I have for you." Syaoran said with a sigh of relief that she was at least a little energetic.

Sakura looked at the figure in her doorway and screamed once again. He looked startled and realized why she had screamed, she was in the middle of getting dressed for school. Therefore, she had on the white shirt but still had on her pajama shorts that were close to being taken off. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!? GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" Syaoran put the oatmeal on her desk and ran out of her bedroom. This is going to be a long day indeed.

When she was done dressing she came out and looked for Syaoran. Sakura found him in the living room looking for a rag to start dusting with when she interrupted. "Sorry for the yelling this morning, Syaoran. You startled me and I didn't think so I didn't get a chance to ask what it was you were doing in my house. Also that oatmeal you made me was really good so thank you for the breakfast." Sakura looked at Syaoran and started to laugh when she saw that he looked like a stranded little puppy with no sense of where anything was in the house.

Blushing really hard Syaoran said "I'm glad you liked it. I was nominated to take care of you while you are recuperating. That also means that I'm to clean your house and live with you for the time being." Sakura gave a look of confusion and worry and Syaoran figured out way. "Don't worry. Mizuki-sensei is covering for me at school and they will be over at the end of school. Just to give us our work and see how you're doing. Now let me do the cleaning and you get into bed before you get even worse.

Sakura nods and stumbled right back upstairs and falls asleep almost as soon as she got into bed. Once Syaoran was sure that Sakura was fast asleep he went back to cleaning the house. He only did the most basic stuff at his home and used magic for the rest but with her brother and his stupid 6th sense he couldn't rely on his magic at all. So he started with the laundry, luckily there was a basket with all the 

clothes in it so he could just put it in and started the machine. So he left that running while he started the dishes.

A half hour later

" There all the dishes are finished and now I need to clean the living room" Syaoran headed toward the living room when he heard a loud boom. He heads towards the noise when he hears a louder boom. Right then the doorbell rings, and he notices that school was over and lets the crew in. "Hey guys, I'm just cleaning and Sakura is currently asleep. I was actually looking for something right now but you guys can-" Boom! I look around and head towards the washing machine with everyone else behind me. "What went wrong? I did just like I do it at home. So why did it blow up?" Syaoran looks up questioningly and everyone sighed.

Just then a door creaked upstairs and Sakura came down to see what the noise was. "Sakura-chan, how are you feeling? Did you get enough rest?" Tomoyo asks with a worried face as Syaoran , Eriol, and Kaho try to magically cover up the mess before Sakura sees it.

"I'm fine Tomoyo-chan. Where's Syaoran and the others. I thought for sure Syaoran would at least stay here until I woke up." Sakura asks while holding back a cough.

"They are all in the kitchen making dinner so don't worry about a thing." Tomoyo says hoping they take care of the problem in the laundry room fast. "Let's head up to your room so you can lay down and relax before we all eat dinner." Tomoyo says praying that she won't put up another crazy story just to keep Sakura from her own living room for Syaoran's own safety.

"Fine, Tomoyo-chan. But please tell them to hurry up with what they're doing. I get bored easily with nothing to do." With this Sakura left for her bedroom and Tomoyo relaxed a bit and went to see how the others were doing.

"Eriol, a simple barrier won't work. That will only cause things to get a lot worse. You should know, Mr. Clow Reed most powerful magician of your time." Syaoran shouted and Tomoyo ran to see what happened. "Well, Mr. Chosen One of the Li clan, I wouldn't be talking if I were you. You were the one who made this whole mess in the first place." Eriol shouted while dodging water and soap that's squirting out. "At least I'm trying to handle it, unlike you who thinks it will all go away with the work of a simple barrier." Syaoran yelled also dodging water.

Tomoyo came to a stop when she saw Mizuki Kaho outside of the room just in utter shock of how the two boys were handling things. "Tomoyo-san could you possibly talk some reason in those two. Just so we don't have to call Sakura for this mess." Tomoyo nodded and walked into the mess and danger zone.

"STUPID MAGICIANS SNAP OUT OF IT" Tomoyo screamed and Syaoran and Eriol immediately stopped arguing and stared at the two women right in front of them.

"Well now that that's done, how about I take over from here" Kaho says and they just step aside to see what the teacher was doing. She walked over to the machine and unplugged it, then, she started to get the clothes out of the machine. She told Li that he didn't put the settings right so there were too many clothes and not enough water to wash them so the machine didn't like it and started to 'break down and explode' as was shown.

"Oh, then the whole problem was that the settings were wrong. I'm sorry for making such a big deal out of a small problem. Thanks a lot Mizuki-sensei for the help and could you teach me the settings so that this doesn't happen again." Syaoran asks with such a sorrowful look you'd want to sigh and give in.

"Sure Li-kun. But in return you must make sure that our little card mistress will recover soon. Classes were way to quiet with our two most gullible classmates gone, right Eriol?" Mizuki-sensei says.

"Absolutely correct, Mizuki-san. It was just not the same telling those tales without you two Li-san." Eriol says with a smile on his sadistic face. Tomoyo stands there chuckling with her video-camera in her hand.

So the gang started to head towards Sakura's room and noticed that Eriol and Syaoran were covered in water. "Come on, we should get into dry clothes. My clothes are in Toya's room, so Tomoyo, sensei, go in to see how Sakura is while me and Eriol get dressed." They agreed and Eriol finds black clothes to wear while Syaoran got into some simple green kakis and blue short sleeved shirt.

They heard laughing coming from the door next to the one they were in so they headed over to see Sakura. As they entered the room they saw that the three girls were in a game of truth or dare and were laughing at what Sakura just did or said. When they notice us in the room they immediately ask them a truth or dare. "Syaoran, truth or dare?" Sakura asks and Syaoran thinks about it very carefully. He chooses dare since with the two most sadistic people here, they would make him admit to something very secret.

"Syaoran-san, you must kiss the girl you like most at school as soon as you or she comes back. Or now if she happens to be here." Eriol says with a sick smile on his face while he and Tomoyo laugh. Syaoran goes beat red and Sakura just sits there very confused at what the second part meant.

"I I don't have anyone I like at school." Syaoran stutters only to cause more laughter among the two sadists of the elementary school.

"Why Syaoran-kun what do you mean?" Tomoyo asks and then adds, "Should we review the tapes of the missions and have you tell us the same exact thing once again." Syaoran goes even redder and his eyes go towards Sakura very quickly as she's just smiling at the group and their joking.

"I'm telling you that I don't have anyone I like so just leave me alone!" Syaoran shouts and sits down next to Sakura.

"Eriol, truth or dare?" Tomoyo asks and it didn't take as long as Syaoran to decide.

"Dare also." Tomoyo has a gleam in her eye now.

"Same exact thing as Syaoran. You must kiss the girl you like as soon as you get the chance."

"Okay." Eriol walks over to Sakura and kisses her on the cheek while Syaoran is fuming trying to not strangle Eriol for what he did.

"Sakura-chan, how about you? Truth or dare?" Mizuko-sensei asks and Sakura answers truth.

"Sakura-san, who do you like? That is, if you have someone that you like." Kaho asks and Sakura just blushes.

"Well, I um I like um. Hoe, do I really have to answer this question?" Sakura asks and Tomoyo nods saying, "Is it Tsukishiro-san or perhaps is it Li-kun?"

"It is, ano, Yukito-san" Sakura answers so soft that only Tomoyo and Syaoran can hear and Syaoran just sat there like a stone at this answer. Tomoyo recording everything just sighed at those two.

They went on like that for hours until it was about 8:30 and Tomoyo, Eriol, and Kaho Mizuki had to leave leaving the work that the two missed on the coffee table. So that Sakura could rest up a bit and Syaoran had started on the work when he passed out on Toya's bed.

While in Sakura's room

I wonder why they were all ganging up on Syaoran-kun? They were being really bizarre in the truth or dare game with all the games with me and Syaoran-kun also. It was if they were implying that we liked each other. But I don't understand, doesn't Syaoran like Yukito-san as well?

"Kero, are you still awake?" I ask

"What's up, Sakura-chan?" Kero asks flying over towards me.

"I just wanted to have company tonight and wasn't sure if you were awake." I answer.

Kero looks at me and comes right next to me, snuggling in my sheets. "Thanks, Kero-chan" I say.

"Get some rest Sakura-chan. We all just want to see you in high spirits. So focus on getting well okay. No one will be more thrilled than me and Yue, your guardians." Kero says and I just nod falling asleep myself. Kero pulls the sheets over me so my cold doesn't get worse and I mutter another thanks.

Sorry it took so long to upload. The next one will be when Sakura gets better but sees all that needs to be repaired because of Syaoran. Sakura-chan/Sakura-hime


	3. Chapter 3

**SYAORAN AND SAKURA'S BIG DELEMA **

When Syaoran woke up the next day he went and made some more oatmeal for the card mistress to eat. Then he went to start cleaning the living room when Sakura came down and surprised him.

"Morning, Sakura, your breakfast is in the fridge. As soon as you're done please put the dish in sink for me to get latter." Syaoran said as he looks for the broom.

"Okay, but later you're going to have to let me pay you for all your troubles."She says with a smile and he grimaces. All the money that it will cost to fix the washing machine will be more than all the he could ever do in the course of a week and a half.

"No need for that, Sakura. Trust me, the money will be wasted on compensating me for doing something that I want to do." Syaoran says.

As soon as Sakura leaves to eat her breakfast, Syaoran starts to sweep, the floor and bumps into a table. The vase that was on the table falls and Syaoran barely misses it. Sakura hears the crash and tries to come out of the kitchen but Syaoran said that it was just him falling and Sakura bought the story. Syaoran sighed and thanked the heavens that Sakura was extremely dense, not that he's any better.

As he cleaned up the newly broken vase, he thought he might be dead if Toya ever found out he caused so much damage in his house. Not looking at what he was doing, he sliced his hand on one of the shards. Holding in a gasp from the pain, he went over to the sink to wash the new wound.

Sakura who was still in the kitchen walked over to Syaoran, with a confused look on her face asks, "What happened, Syaoran-kun. Did you get injured?" She takes his hand and he instantly blushes.

Pulling his hand away he just mutters it's nothing and tries to escape when Sakura looks at him with worried eyes. Sighing he says, "Sakura, really it's nothing. I just got careless and cut my hand with my sword. It happens at times when I'm not at my apartment or hunting down cards or Hiragizawa's antics. So just get back to bed and I'll come up when everyone else gets here so just, for all our sakes get some rest." He says guiding Sakura to the staircase.

As soon as Sakura door closed, he continued to sweep. Syaoran probably broke most of the vases in the living room, so he cast a spell so that the vases would be indestructible. This worked for the time being so if he bumped into a table whatever was on it wouldn't break. It took Syaoran a full hour to finish sweeping and dusting the living room. Then he had to gather all the pieces of broken glass and repair them. That took another hour because he had to make sure they were in the right piles for the broken items. As soon as they were repaired, he put a spell on them preventing them from being broken again for the time being.

"Now I have to do the dishes, make snacks for everyone, and fix the washing machine that broke down yesterday. This is going to be a long day; I hope they get here soon. Then I'll have an excuse not to do all of this hard work." Syaoran muttered to himself heading towards the kitchen to make some 

cookies for everyone. He was in the middle of washing all the dishes from the past two days when he heard the stuffed animal enter to eat all of the cookies. "Don't eat all of them, you pig. Only the plate on the side with the flag in it; the rest of the cookies are for the gang when they get here." He says while scrubbing the dishes with a sponge.

"Thanks, but Brat; you should really clean the mess in the laundry room. If not, well I don't want to be you when Sakura or her brother finds out about it." Kero says with a mouthful of cookies. He nods while trying to keep a grip on the dishes since he usually uses his magic to wash the dishes. Almost as if on cue the plate he was holding fell out of his hand and crashed, sending shards everywhere. "Smooth, Brat." Kero says sarcastically then hears his mistress coming down the stairs and Kero and Syaoran are in a mad dash to clean everything up.

"Syaoran-kun cough, do you know where, cough, the cough medicine is?" Sakura asks coughing every five seconds. Syaoran just wiped his forehead from all the rushing and said, "It should be in the medicine cabinet with everything else. Kerberus, could you make sure that she finds it and goes back to bed." He hints so he could finish the cleaning and Kero just nods flying towards Sakura, guiding her to the bathroom for the medicine.

It takes Syaoran five seconds to make sure Sakura wasn't coming out of her room after he heard the door shut to run towards the laundry room. As soon as he gets in there, he notices two things. 1)He had a lot of mopping to do, and 2) he needed to somehow fix or replace the machine from exploding again. Maybe he should just use the money that he has in his bank account from his mom to pay for a new washing machine.

He gets the mop and starts to mop up the mess while Kero is busy keeping Sakura from coming back down stairs. Syaoran takes no chances and decides that he would put a spell on the mop so he doesn't destroy anything else in here. While the mop is doing most of the work, Syaoran goes to the computer and runs a quick check on how much money he has in his account. When the amount comes up he sighs and tries to find the same washing machine and see how much he would have left.

"Great, the machine would cost 1,500 dollars and I have 2,000 dollars in my account. Looks like I'll be short on money for a little while, I wonder if it wouldn't be too much of a burden to live with Daidouji or Hiragizawa until I get more-" Ring, Riing, RIIING. Great what is happening now? I pick up the phone, "Kinomoto residence, how may I help you?" Syaoran says glancing at the clock and the gang should be coming soon.

"Who is this?" Gulp, great it so happens to be the one person I hate more than Eriol. Toya Kinomoto was on the other side and I just answered the phone, damn how the hell am I supposed to explain why I answered the phone. Guess I'll just answer truthfully sigh.

"This is, gulp, Li Syaoran." I'm so dead if he finds out that Sakura is sick today.

"What are you doing answering MY PHONE?" I wince at this and quickly put the phone down and go get Sakura.

"Hello, Oni-chan, why are you calling me now? Me and my friends were playing a game." Sakura says after being informed of what was happening by Syaoran.

"A game? Who is over there?" Toya asked suspiciously.

"Why it's just Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, and Mizuki-sensei. We were playing a game so Syaoran picked up the phone for me. Really that's all." Sakura says hoping her brother wouldn't ask her anymore questions.

"Then why didn't Kaho just pick up the phone? Why did it have to be the Brat?"

"Because Mizuki-sensei was busy in the game and Syaoran was already out so he got the phone. Yes, I'm alright. No I'm not lying, why would I lie to you Oni-chan. Okay, next time I'll let Mizuki-sensei pick up the phone. No Syaoran's not a brat, fine. Tell Otou-san I say hi and that I miss him. Good-bye." Sakura hangs up the phone and sighs. Then she looks up at Syaoran with a thankful expression on her face saying she's happy that he picked up the phone and Syaoran blushes.

"Thanks Syaoran, I would have been dead if I didn't answer the phone." He nods his head and the bell rings.

"I'll get it. It's the others right, so they'll be happy to see me energetic." Sakura says running to the door and flinging it open. "Hey guys, sorry I've made you do so much for me and Syaoran at school. Come on in and relax, Syaoran made some cookies we can snack on while we hang out." Syaoran takes her hand and made her sit on the sofa.

"Sakura-san, if I may, why are you up and around?" Eriol asks looking towards Syaoran with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"That's simple. 'Ni-chan called and Syaoran picked up so I said that the gang was here and he was the only one who could pick up the phone. So that he wouldn't suspect that I was sick I had to come down and sound energetic and that was a few moments ago. Let's play a nice simple game of SORRY!" Sakura screamed and everyone else cheered merrily while Syaoran went into the kitchen to get the cookies for everyone to snack on. When he got back he saw that they have yet to start the game.

"Why haven't you guys started the game?" Syaoran asks and everyone just looks away from him.

"We wanted it to be the ones who are still in school. That would be you, me, Tomoyo-chan, and Eriol-kun. So get into your spot so we can start playing." Sakura says cheerfully.

The game started out like usual and they were starting to get into the game. Then Eriol gave a challenge that was pointed directly at Syaoran. The loser must be the winner's servant for a month and the winner gets a kiss from the person they want most. Syaoran smiled and accepted and Sakura was confused as usual. Tomoyo with her video camera, was about to witness the greatest challenge of Sorry 

in all eternity. 'I wonder what they will do to prevent the other from winning the kiss and enslavement.' Tomoyo thought very eagerly from the image that was in her head.

It was Syaoran's turn and he got a Sorry card. He looked at the board and he saw that Eriol's piece was close by and he took it out in a blink of an eye. Syaoran just gave Eriol a look of pure pleasure while saying with almost all the sarcasm he had "Sorry" with a genuine smile on his face. Eriol just glared at Syaoran for taking him out instead of Sakura who was closer to him. Then he remembered that Syaoran would never take Sakura out unless it was necessary for Sakura to be out of the way.

When Sakura saw the look that Eriol gave Syaoran, it gave her shivers for the first time. 'I thought Eriol was nice to everyone. I didn't think that he was able to give a look of pure rage to anyone unlike Syaoran, who can give a look like that to just about anyone who makes him mad. Like he used to give to me; that is when we were competing to capture the Clow cards.' Sakura tried to calm everyone down by calling off the bet but getting yelled at by both Eriol and Syaoran.

It was Tomoyo's turn and she got a seven. She took one of her pieces and moved three taking out two of Eriol's pieces and moved her other piece four and took out Syaoran's piece. She then said, "Stop going against each other. Me and Sakura will end up winning at this point." Syaoran looks at the board and realized that Tomoyo was right. Now it was Sakura's turn and she got one of her pieces in home and was now working on her third piece. Eriol was taking full revenge on Syaoran by knocking his pieces when he could and Syaoran did that to his and Tomoyo's pieces for knocking him into last place earlier.

"Hey, Eriol, Syaoran, don't you dare cast a single spell on the cards or else you both are automatically disqualified and will have to be the winner's servants for a whole month and a punishment task that the winner will choose." Kaho says stopping both Eriol and Syaoran from chanting ancient spells on the game.

It was like war and it was a close game in the end. It was Syaoran followed by Sakura and then Tomoyo. Eriol was the big loser and had to be Syaoran's servant for an entire month, so he also had to stay here at the Kinomoto residence for the time being. Syaoran also got the chance to kiss Sakura on the cheek but he ended up fainting just before he got the chance to so he missed out.

The next few days were a whole lot easier because he had Eriol doing the dishes and cleaning while he made all the meals and fixed the washing machine. Not to mention tutoring Sakura in math and making sure she got plenty of rest. After the fourth day of being Syaoran's slave, Eriol snapped, "WHY MUST I DO ALL OF THE CLEANING IN THIS HOUSE WHEN I'M THE MOST POWERFUL SORCEROR OF MY TIME!" Syaoran sighed and talked slowly.

"Because you lost the bet and now you are my servant. Since this is the best possible way so that not much is damaged you are to do all the cleaning while I do all of the cooking and tending to Sakura. Since that is what I was supposed to do anyway, I don't see any problem's in how the arrangement is." At this response Eriol just snaps and sends a thunderbolt my way. I barely dodge it 

and it burnt the wall and broke several items. "Hey, If you want to fight then let's do it out side, not in here where things get broken."

"Fine with me, if I'd known that you would be making me work to death in this fashion I never would have suggested that bet." We head outside, get our weapons, and start fighting.

Back in Sakura's room

Sakura wakes up and feels much better. Kero whom is looking after her noticed that her cheeks aren't as red as they had been for the past few days.

"Sakura, are you all right?" Kero asks and flies towards her. He puts a paw on Sakura's head and is extremely happy. He hugs Sakura and exclaims, "Sakura your fever broke and you're all better. Let's find the other two and tell them." Sakura nods and gets dressed.

I find them outside with a huge crater around them and the side of my house blown off. "What are you two doing? Weren't you supposed to be helping me with keeping the house clean and intact? Not blowing it up with magic and trying to kill each other over some bet." I yell seeing the pathetic state they were in.

"Sakura, are you okay? Shouldn't you be inside resting?" Syaoran says and admits defeat to see how Sakura was.

"Yep, I'm well and can go to the amusement park tomorrow. But we need to fix this place up before my brother comes back in three days." I say looking at the damage and then Eriol makes the barrier then all that damage that was inflicted disappeared. "Okay then. Thank you for all the help you did for me when I was sick. Will you guys stay for dinner, I will make something special for everyone?" I ask and they both agree.

I make some dumplings, spaghetti and rolls for the side. I got a cake from the bakery for dessert. They were thrilled that the dinner was something that was made for them and they had to do nothing. The dessert was eaten up by the three of them so quick that Kero couldn't even smell the cake.

"Thanks for the meal, Sakura. It was delicious." Syaoran says and Sakura shakes her head.

"You made me so many meals over the course of seven days plus cleaning with Eriol, this was the least I could do to repay you both for all you've done for me. Thank you so much for all that you've done this past week and a half." I say as we cleaned up.

They left soon after that and I went up to my bedroom. I took a nice long nap and got woken up by the storm that started. I heard my doorbell and crept downstairs with my sword and was about to attack when the stranger says that his name was Li Syaoran. "Syaoran, what are you doing here?"

"I remember you don't really like storms and I wanted to make sure you didn't harm anything or anyone because you thought that they were ghosts."

"Thanks, you've helped me out twice and I can't even start to say thanks. But I'm really fine so you can stay here until the storm passes. I don't want you to get sick from walking home in the rain."

"Then why do you have the sword card out?"

"Because I thought that you were a burglar or a creep. Who else comes out this late at night in a storm? No offense Syaoran but I think you should be more careful."

The storm passes in over three hours and we both fell asleep waiting while playing a game of sorry. We awaken to Tomoyo videotaping us and the others just sitting down making themselves at home. "Why is everyone Here?" Sakura asks and then remembers the amusement park. "Wait till I get dressed." Syaoran does the same thing and pack up his bags so he doesn't have to return again.

"Let's go to the amusement park!" We all shout as we leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**DAY OF NO AMUSEMENT**

The gang gets their tickets and Sakura heads for the first rollercoaster she sees. Tomoyo goes with her and lets Mizuki-sensei take over the rest of the group. She split the rest of them into teams of two, putting Syaoran with Eriol and herself with Nakuru.

Syaoran and Eriol were forced to spend the day with each other so they decided to find Sakura and Tomoyo so they didn't try to kill each other. It takes them fourteen minutes and twenty different rides to find the Sakura. Sakura was on the swings and Tomoyo was taping her like usual, she seemed to know that we were there. "Hello Eriol-kun, Li-kun; why are you here? Please don't tell me it's to spend an enjoyable day at the amusement park with me and Sakura." Syaoran looked at Eriol then Tomoyo and she understood perfectly. "Okay then how about I spend the day with Eriol and Syaoran can go with Sakura. Does that sound good with everyone?"

"No, I don't want you to make me videotape Sakura the entire day. We just want someone to keep us from killing each other or others." Syaoran says.

"Okay then you guys just keep to the sides of me and Sakura and everything will be fine." Tomoyo says as Sakura ran up towards them.

"Hey Tomoyo where do you want to go to next?" She asks and then notices Syaoran and Eriol. "Hey Syaoran, Eriol, are you joining us for the day?" The two guys nod and glare at each other. "Okay so I was thinking we could get something to eat. Is that okay with everyone?"I ask and everyone agrees.

So we went to the concession stand and place the order, me and Tomoyo get the food while Eriol and Syaoran are left to find some seats. "Are you sure it's safe to let those two find seats?" Sakura asks as we get the food and drinks.

"Should be. After all, how much damage can those two make when they're alone." Tomoyo responded and they both sweat drop. They start running towards the shrieks and see that Eriol and Syaoran got into a fist fight.

Eriol lands a punch in Syaoran's stomach making him double over. When Syaoran gets up again he barely dodges a flying kick. With a somersault, Syaoran gets behind Eriol and punches him. Tomoyo and Sakura watch helplessly on the side lines when Syaoran pins Eriol to the ground. "Tomoyo keep your ground. I'm going in, key that hides the power of the stars show your true to me. I, Sakura, command you release." The key turns into the pink staff with the star crest on the top of it. Whipping out a card, Sakura shouts, "Sleep, make all that are in this section of the park fall asleep." A fairy comes out and starts to put everyone to sleep and make my way towards the two nut-jobs fighting. "Shield, protect and separate these two from each other." Syaoran and Eriol look at Sakura like she was crazy for stopping the fight. "What are you two doing, we are all allies here. If you don't stop fighting and act somewhat civilized then what will happen when a real threat occurs." Sakura yells at them and they feel bad about what they had done.

They ate lunch quietly and didn't talk at all for an hour. Syaoran went to find some water gun game to win prizes and cool off. Sakura decides to compete against Syaoran and she wins out of pure luck. Syaoran was way too mad at Sakura for go easy on her for the first time. She wins many prizes and by the end of the day she rode almost all of the rides and got a lot of prizes. Eriol and Tomoyo just kept to themselves and the four of them met up with the two chaperones around 7 in the evening.

"Thanks for the great time. I had a fun day at the park and got a lot of prizes. Syaoran thanks for everything but try to be more kind to Eriol okay?" Sakura says while they were at her house and Syaoran was picking up the last of his stuff before he left.

"No problem. But I wouldn't count on that last request to be fulfilled. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Sakura. Thanks for letting me stay over this past week." Syaoran says and walks over to his apartment.

At school, everyone crowded around Sakura and Syaoran's desks saying that they were both absent the same days of school. The excuse that was provided was they were both down with the flu and were taken care of by Eriol who volunteered to look after them during their time of need. They made it barely through the day with all of Sakura's friends trying to figure out why those two missed almost the exact same days of school all the time.

**Hope you liked the ending. Review and tell me if you want some more situations like this or have a request for me to put up on . I can write just about any manga/anime and most shows/ games. Just tell me and I'll try 'kay. **

**Sakura-chan**


End file.
